There are not only angels
by HOLLA
Summary: The NERV crew and two new piolts must save the would once again but instead of fighting the Angels they fight the Devils. Please R&R. S/A; R/David(OC); M/Dimitri(OC); T/H
1. Proluge: The Awakening

-     There are not only Angels - 

By: DImitri Plabato 

Prologue: The awakening 

Disclaimer: I don't own the main Evangelion or anything for that matter; I am only 15 sheesh… If you really want to waste money by suing me you might as well just give me the money and I'll give you all of my stuff. This is the only time I am going to say it J 

This story is based in A/U in which the human instruminity project failed and every one lived.

"Five years… it has been five years since the failed 3rd impact and here we are trying 

this again…" said commander Ceela "I know but they are orders from the reformed 

SEELE and we don't have a choice, either we do this or they kill us." Replied Dr. Ikaburi 

"Now I think we need to go ahead and get this over with… David are you ready?" "As 

much as I'll ever be" replied the 14 year old boy as he sat in the entry plug of Evangelion 

Devil Unit 9908 "Countdown commenced; 10-9-8-7-6-5…"said a computer "Good luck 

David." Said the commander "4-3-2-1 commence operation Evangelion 

awakening…"said the computer "ROGER!" yelled David as he concentrated all of his 

energy into the giant robot and became one with it. Darkness over rose the United States; 

California base as the Evangelion awoken… "No, they would try it…" said the doctor 

"What?? What's going on Dr.?" said the commander "It seems SEELE wants to try and 

create a new third impact.  I read about the devils in the black sea scrolls…" said the 

doctor "The black sea scrolls??! There were two!!???" yelled the commander "Yes there 

were, it was discovered after the death of Adam, it was stuck inside of him…" said the 

doctor "It said that after the death of the angels that the devils would arise with the help 

of man…I just never seriously looked at the name of this Eva… Evangelion Devil Unit 

9908, the first devil would awaken at the same time that man tried to create one … and 

with the awakening of the first devil, the world would be covered in darkness… and that 

in order to stop them the Angels would send their powers to the ones that followed 

them…; but we will die because the ones who witness the awakening will be absorbed to 

give the beast it's power…" she said slowly "What about David? Will he survive?" the 

commander asked with the worry of the death of his son on his mind "Yes he will; he will 

be the savior of the world." She replied while still looking at the rising machine 

"DAVID; AS I AM SURE You HEARD WHAT I SAID YOU MUST GO TO JAPAN 

AND SEEK OUT TOKYO 3 AND HIND NERV 00 and tell them…" yelled the doctor 

"But where is this devil you are talking about?" asked David "It will come once the 

power is full therefore you must go now…" she said "But, I can't leave you two here to 

die.." he said "But you must… it is up to you to save the world now David… NOW GO!" 

she yelled as she released the chains on unit 9908 and it went up into the dark sky… 

"MOM; DAD NOO!!!" yelled David as he wen't up into the sky headed for Japan like 

his mom had programmed it to… "Good-bye my son" "We will miss you" Said both the 

doctor and commander as they kissed before they were absorbed by the pure darkness of 

the first devil Kardon….

To be Continued… 

A/N: Well that is the end of the prologue I hope you liked it, I want at least 5 reviews efore I continue it so PLEASE review J   
Next Chapter: The start of the end

Shinji, Auska, Rei, Toiji, Hikiari; and Misato are all called back to the NERV base after the arrival of David and another mysterious pilot that goes by the name of Dimitri Plabato and they are informed on the situation. Tune in next time 

Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand!

In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,

and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!

Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand!

In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,

and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!

A/N: Hi people, now that you have read the prologue please review I really need it! The chapters themselves will be a lot longer.  I'm not sure how ffnet will format my stuff so sorry if its hard to read


	2. Chapter 2: Rei with a camera, the call b...

-There are not only angels-   
  
By: Drake Dragon   
  
Disclaimer: Umm.... you shoud have read the prologue   
  
Chapter one: Blackmail on Vacation/Rei with a Camera and the return to NERV   
  
A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the second chapter! I am a huge music fan so most of my chapters will have a song to go along with it.   
  
This chapters music is: Shin Tenchi Muyo Opening just because it is a funny song and this is a funny chapter   
  
You can get it from this site: http://www.tenjou.com/ShinTenchiOpening.mp3  
  
  
  
I will tell you when to start the music :) Now on to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 2 days since the awakening of the Devils and David has finnaly reached Japan.   
  
"NERV Base 001, Tokyo-3, do you copy, this is David Dell from NERV Base 012, San Diego, California, USA, request   
  
landing." said David "Landing approved David." called Commander Misato "Roger that, Evangelion unit 9908 landing."ssaid   
  
David And with that the gint robot landed deep within the confinds of Tokyo-3 and NERV headquarters. After about 10   
  
minuites of waiting, David is finnaly out of the unit and is being taken to a room for him to rrest in by NERV officials. "No hey   
  
wait, I need to see the commander of the NERV facility NOW!" he said with great eargency "Hey what is all of that fussing   
  
about?" asked Misato "I didn't know that I was so popular." "Are you the commander?" asked David "Yes I am commander   
  
Misato and you are?" she asked "I am David Dell and I am from the USA 012 USA base as you already know." he replied "Yes   
  
David and what can I do for you?" asked Misato "As you know already I'm sure, the USA base that I came from was destroyed   
  
along with my two parents by something that they called a devil." he said "Say WHAT!?" she replied "No I haven't heard about   
  
that and whats this Devil that you are talking about?" she asked "I have no idea they are something from the black sea scrolls." he   
  
said "The black sea scrolls? What are they I thought that there were only the red sea scrolls." said Misato "That is because   
  
SEELE hid them away from the rest of the world." said Ritsuko "WHAT!" yelled Misato "The Black sea scrolls state that soon   
  
after the trial of the angels, the human race would once again try to awaken a God, which in this case is Evangelion unit 9908 or   
  
the Devil Unit, right David?" Ritsuko asked David nodded "It says that the Devils would arise to teach the humans what is wrong   
  
with summoning Gods and that they would terrioze the human race until the Angels gave their powers to the ones who succedded   
  
them, which in this case would be Shinji, Auska, Rei, Toji and Hikari. The one who helped awaken them which would be David   
  
here, and The one who dared to stop them which is a person who we don't know yet." she finished "I have some power from the   
  
Angels? But I don't feel any different." he said "Thats because you haven't been in a fight with the Devils yet so you have no need   
  
for it to awaken." replied Ritsuko "OKAY, man is this getting weird, but I get it and that means that we are going to have to call   
  
the kids back doesn't it?" said Misato "Yep." repiled Ritsuko And with that Misato left to call everyone of the old Evangelion   
  
Team. "David why don't you go with these peoplle here to get some rest, we'll call you when everything is done okay?" said   
  
Ritsuko "Okay thank you." he said as he left with the officials to heads towards his room.   
  
--Meanwhile somewhere in Hawai ---(START MUSIC: http://www.tenjou.com/ShinTenchiOpening.mp3)   
  
ring "Shinji would you get that?" yelled Toji "Sure okay!" yelled Shinji ring "Hold on i'm coming" ri.. "Hello, Shinji Ikari   
  
speaking how may I help you?" he said "Hi Shinji it's me." siad Misato "Oh HI Misato, hows it going, is everything doing okay   
  
over there?" Shinji asiked "Umm.... well lets just say that we kind of have an emergency and you guys are the only ones who can   
  
solve it. I am really sorry Shinji..." said Misato"Don't worry about it, if it's to help you we'll be back in a flash." said Auska who   
  
had picked up the phone and was listening to the conversation "Auska, don't do that!" yelled Shinji "Thank you Auska, NERV   
  
personnel should arrive there tomorrow for you okay you guys?" she said "Okay, c-ya then." said the two 19 year olds as they   
  
both hung up the phone and turned to each other "Man... I wonder whats going on, we need to tell everyone else." said Auska   
  
"Me to, but lets not tell Hikari and Toji just yet, I mean look at them, they are so happy just laying out on the beach and kissing   
  
and... HEY THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE YOU TWO, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON NOW TOJI!" yelled Shinji   
  
"Maybe we should tell them now." said Rei who had been listening to the entire thing "Yikes... Rei DON'T DO THAT!" said   
  
Auska and Shinji at the same time "laughing I know sorry! But it is just so fun to see you guys expressions and at least this   
  
time when I came in you guys were just talking humm.... or did you like that? I still have the pictures you know" she said   
  
Umm...." said the couple   
  
---Flashback (Three months after failed 3rd impact)---  
  
"Auska I love you, I have loved you since the first day that I met you. I know that you feel the same about me don't you?" said   
  
Shinji "I know that we always fight and for some reason you don't think that we make a good cou----" he said before he was cut   
  
off by a pair of red lips on his and a familur looking but new tasting toung entering his mouth. After breaking the suprise that he   
  
had felt he returned the kiss with great urgency and need in it while Auska did the same. "Baka Shinji, you know I love you." she   
  
said The two made it to the bed with Auska on top of Shinji and then they kissed until they saw a flash. They looked over to the   
  
door and looked at a smiling Rei who was laughing and looking at the poloraid pictures that she had just taken. AHAHAHA.....   
  
UH OH." said Rei as she started to run from Shinji and Auska who were really pissed off. "Rei....... get back here now!" yelled   
  
Shinji and Auska "Not until I show these to Misato." and with that she ran into Misato's room and closed the door. "Rei, what   
  
are you doing?" asked Misato "Just running from those two, you won't believe what they we---."Rei cut off as she finnaly looked   
  
at the woman she was talking to, except that she was under her NERV BASE 013's commander Buttosi from Nerima, Japan.   
  
"Umm... Hi Rei..." said Misato now blushing madly "laughing... HAHAHAHAHA YOU TOO!! HAHAHAHAHA." Rei said   
  
while on her knees cracking up, and then after about five minues of laughing Rei finnaly stood up and smiled "Sorry Misato but I   
  
have to do this, it would be right to Shinji and Auska if I didn't" and with that she took out the camera once again and started to   
  
take pictures of the two commanders. "REI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?" yelled Misato as she got from under   
  
the other commander and reviled her nude body. "HAHAHAHAHA I think I am going to show this to Keneske and Toji, i'm   
  
sure the'll love to see you like this" said Rei as she pulled out her camera and took more pictures of the naked Misato and then   
  
ran out onto the balcony and down to the street where she caught a taxi and home.  
  
---End Flahback---  
  
"Umm.... yea..., remind me never to give you a camera again okay?" said Shinji Rei just stuck out her tounge and pulled out a   
  
brand new camera "Oh... shit...takie mushrums..." said Shinji "I already got some good ones of Toji and Hikari" said Rei as she   
  
smiled widely. "Umm..yea back to the subject, I think that we should tell them later tonight, they look like they are   
  
having..."Shinji said as he looked at the couple "A LITTLE TOO MUCH FUN!! YOU TWO; GET A ROOM!" yelled Shinji   
  
and Auska while Rei just laughed and took more pictures "Aww shut up you two, it isn't like you two haven't did this before!"   
  
yelled Toji and Hikari back "WE HAVEN'T!" yelled Shinji and Auska "But as I was saying, dinner is in a few hours and Misato   
  
said that they would pick us up around breakfast." Shinji said "Yea I agree with you, we should wait." said Auska "I wonder   
  
what they want us all to come back for, it isn't like Angels have just started to come back or something." said Rei "Yea, and   
  
Thank God for that." said Shinji and Auska as they all watched the sunset. "You know, this place is beautiful, I mean we got the   
  
sunset, our friends, a naked Toji and Hikari kissing.... A NAKED TOJI AND HIKARI KISSING!! GET A ROOM YOU   
  
TWO!" yelled Shinji and Auska as Rei just laughed and took pictures again. Toji and Hikari just shot them the bird and went   
  
back to their "bussiness"   
  
----Back at NERV---  
  
End music   
  
  
  
"Okay, they should be back abut tomorrow." Said Misato "That's good, I hope that they can handle it…." Said a mysterious voice  
  
End chapter 2   
  
Next time on T.A.N.O.A chapter 3: The final pilot, the carrier of the first Angel  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long and that this was such a short chapter… I was working on my Dual! Fic and that was more important   
  
to me! The next one will be better! Oh yea I know that Rei is OCC but I like her this way it is fun 


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is Drake just dropin by to say hi and give a bit of my Author's notes. It might be about a half week before I update this cause I have to get ready to go back to school :( Anyways... I also   
  
want to say thanks to all of the people who took the time to review my stories:   
  
Danny: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! I like Rei that way better cause she acts like I do! And her acting that way allows her to pair up with David!  
  
China-boy: Thanks! I know I got some mis-spelled words but I will haveto spend a day going over that and reloading all of the chapters so I will go and do that ASAP!  
  
Freeman: gulp You're praying for me.... dang okay I must have really did something wrong, but all well i someone wants to give me hell let them, it still gets me a review and it helps me improve! ANd I don't care! I want my Anime side character of myself to be paired with Misato, I LOVE HER! (not like that but like a guy loves an anime character) but thanks for the advice and the good luck!  
  
Vanimal: YES! My first review! The formating problem has been fixed the best that it can be cause ff.net messes it up! As for the chapters being longer, I made those short because I wanted people to say that they liked it 1st and I was at work when I wrote them so... you know... and the pairing has been fixed!   
  
Thank all 4 of you for supporting my story and I can't wait for more people to like it! All people read and review good or bad, both are okay with me, they all help!   
  
Well I have to go, work tommorw, c-ya guys about friday with a new chapter! till then! HOLLA!  
  
Drake Dragon   
  
"If you mess with the best you die like the rest, cause unlike you, I can't end up with a bullet in my chest" 


End file.
